


Jaune's Sexual Adventurers (and Misadventures)

by Arc_rotica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Relationships and tags later on, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breast Fucking, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gender, Genderbending, Masturbation, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_rotica/pseuds/Arc_rotica
Summary: Relationships and Sex can be the greatest most perfect things in the world. But they can also be awkward and embarrassing.This is a collection of some of those stories in relation to everyone's favorite lovable blond dork.





	1. Knightshade - The "B" Word

**Author's Note:**

> Blake wants to die all because she said the "B" word

Blake sat at the cafeteria table her face in her hands, she was embarrassed and ashamed of herself so much that she didn't want to face the world. "I can't believe I did that... how..."

She felt a hard hit on her back followed by a "What's up Kit-Kat? You look down in the dumps, you usually have a dumb smile on your face after you and loverboy have date night" The rest of RWbY sat down along with Velvet and Coco.

Blake groaned and buried her face deeper into her hands hunching over to hide from the world. 

"Ugh so something went wrong, what did the dolt do," Weiss said hand on her forehead shaking her head from side to side.

Blake shook her own head, her face still in her hands and mumbled something.

"What?" Ruby asked.

The faunus put her hands down and said, "He didn't do anything wrong. He's a perfect boyfriend and that's probably part of why I said 'It'"

Coco raised an eyebrow and looked over the rim of her glasses "What's 'it'?" 

Blake turned bright pink and said, "Last night Jaune and I were having sex and at a point in the night....... I told him to," her face got redder and voice softer," .......breed me," she immediately covered her face again.

Her friends looked at each other in confusion as to why that was causing Blake so much distress until they heard a fork hit a food tray looking in the direction of the sound they saw Velvet eyes wide. "You....said....the 'b' word?"

"B word?" Ruby asked confused 

Blake looked up and answered "You know how racists and people who view faunus as less than humans always call us animals?" all of the humans nodded 

Velvet continued for Blake "Well when you talk about having children and getting pregnant you never use the term 'b-breed' do you? The only time you do is referring to animals like dogs cats horses. So to a faunus when it comes to sex the terms like breed hold an extreme negative connotation, it's basically say that we are animals."

"And it's even worse in my case..." Blake said sounding like her soul was completely gone.

"Why?" Yang said.

"I'm in an interracial relationship...." Blake said "not to mention I was the one to say it. If a human boy said it the girl would get furious and push him off, a human girl the guy might go ballistic, a faunus boy saying it makes it act like they are superior and only assholes would. And then there is me...a faunus girl saying it to her human lover. An animal in heat asking for the seed of her human better...." Blake sounded dead inside.

Her friends realized what this meant to her and Velvet now. "I fought for years for equality and the I say that what is wrong with me...."

Yang put a hand on her partner's shoulder, "Blake clearly this is making you feel awful but let me ask you has Jaune ever acted like he's better than you?"

"No..."

"Does he or does he not basically worship you like you are Oum's gift to man?"

"He does" 

"What Yang is beating around the bush is saying you said something embarrassing in the heat of the moment during sex everyone does it," Coco said. "But your boyfriend loves and respects you so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks guys" Blake said feeling better 

"But I have to ask if he got you to scream something like that how good is he?" Yang asked

Everyone sighed the busty blonde ruined the moment.


	2. Arkos(?)- Pyrrha the Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha has a problem that has only gotten worse over time and today it reaches its peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Quick heads up this chapter is far more on the sexual side than the last one but it does still end on a comedic note.

Unknown to most Pyrrha Nikos had a secret, she was a pervert. All that stress from tournaments and celebrity life she needed something to take off the edge. One day in the changing room in the colosseum she saw a magazine hidden between the lockers, she took a peek and saw that it was porn nude men and performing all kinds of lewd acts she blushed but didn't throw it away. As she flipped through the pages her heart started to beat faster and she rubbed her legs together. Soon the book was on a bench as groped her chest sucked her fingers and humped her spear, and finally she exploded she cried out the empty locker room echoing with her cries. In that one orgasm she felt so much of her stress melt away ever since Pyrrha has masturbated at least twice day.But that's not the end.

 

Eventually rubbing against things or fingering herself was no longer enough. She used a secret credit card to purchase toys from dildos toto subscriptions on pornsites, she had even masturbated to porn parodies of herself. Things only increased when she got to Beacon, meeting the boy of her dreams was one thing but sharing a room with him was another. Helping him train had the benefit of him sweating a lot, which she LOVED the way it dripped off of him, the long showers he took after and the musky manly scent that lingered on his workout towel and clothes. Well one day she couldn't help herself and she grabbed Nora's selfie stick used her semblance on it and snapped a shot of Jaune in the shower and she was very pleased.

 

She thanked the brothers for the time Nora walked around naked cause in made him hard showing the outline of his bulge.

 

Today though was the luckiest day of her perverted life. Her teammates were out of the room and yesterday on the floor near the hamper was Jaune's hoodie and a pair of his boxers. When everyone was gone she stripped to nothing put in the hoodie, jumped onto his bed and raised the boxers to her nose.

 

She inhaled the scent of the boy she fell for while her fingers went in and out of her moist core. The hoodie bearing his oder rubbed he stomach bare breasts and the top of her bum. She was being molested on all sides by him and she was loving every second. She went for an hour cumming several times but she missed the alarm she se, warning her of everyone's return. Just as she began to lick the crotch of the boxers the door opened up.

 

"Holy Hell," Yang said looking at the compromising position the champ was in.

 

Pyrrha's eyes went wide to see Yang, Blake, and Nora staring at her, "Please don't tell"

 

"Pyrrha we know you like him but this THIS," Blake said motioning her hands at everything Pyrrha was doing, "is way too much you look like a stalker."

 

"Please don't tell," the girl begged.

 

Nora didn't say anything, her expression all but said she was telling.

 

"I will do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING so please don't tell," the girls all raised an eyebrow.

 

Bumblebee had received a total tune up including very expensive parts and detailing, Blake received many rare collections of books and Pyrrha donated half her royalties for a month to a faunus charity, Nora got pancakes whenever new grenades and a written notarized contract that Pyrrha wouldn't do that again.

 

"Oh well at least I have these," Pyrrha sighed opening up her folder of pictures of Jaune shots. Unfortunately all the pictures of Jaune and were replaced by pictures of an angry and disappointed Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep like I said the chapter is very heavily sexual do I hope you liked both that and the ending bits. I don't know why but the idea of Pyrrha being the type of girl that does these things was alway funny to me.
> 
> But again I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of these, they'll be short and bad but hopefully the funny ones will make you smile and the sexy ones make you aroused.


End file.
